Mistaken Cause
by Kiriko Minata
Summary: Hitsugaya is sent on a mission to Hogwarts to investigate the unnaturally high amount of spiritual energy in the area. Could it be the wizards? Or something bigger? AU HIATUS
1. Is This A Joke?

**Author Note:** This is the first fic I've ever written. I have absolutely no expectations of what I should write therefore there are a lot of mistakes in this fic that I have go over later on. I really wanted to release this fic so I would have a story under my profile. Heh...heh...There may be a few mistakes in the information that I have used from the book and anime (Harry Potter and Bleach) so feel free to correct it. Please enjoy :D.

**Summary:** Hitsugaya is sent on a mission to Hogwarts to investigate the un-naturally high amount of spiritual energy in the area. Could it be the wizards? Or something bigger? AU

**Pairing:** None atm

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hitsugaya Toushiro, taichou of the 10th division, sat quietly on his chair in disbelief. Deep teal orbs were deeply transfixed on the white paper as his face scrunched up in astonishment. You could trace the deep lines on his face beginning to define as he crooked his eyebrow upwards into an arch. His lips curved upwards slightly and he paused deeply before giving in to a sigh. The paper fell almost immediately after as the prodigy quickly grabbed his tea. This was ridiculous. His dilated eyes drawled over the piece of paper in vigilance screaming to close into a deep slumber. All this paperwork had him relentlessly signing, scribbling at the large stacks of documents that Matsumoto had failed to destroy. Nonetheless, all the paperwork was completed except this last letter which left him quite puzzled. But, the warm succulent taste of morning tea was, in fact, his saviour to this ordeal. He could taste the warm liquid pouring into his mouth as the taste of green tea soothed his body warmly. It was, perhaps, the only warmth that he would tolerate without complaint. Placing down his cup he began to read the letter again-obviously bewildered by it. Following the words his gaze began to solemnly precede into the sequence as he re-read the English letters placed in front of him.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Dear Mr. Hitsugaya,_

_ We are pleased to inform you have been selected to attend__ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Attached is a list of all necessary school supplies needed to attend your classes. The term will begin on September 1__st__. We await your owl no later than July 29__th__. _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Was this a fraud? Was he supposed to believe that wizards and magic were real? That they even had a trace of existence in the world? He could only blankly stare at this obscure piece of handwriting baffled by the very likes of it. Could it be that magic had a connection with reiatsu or spiritual powers? The idea sounded very farfetched but plausible. He closed his eyes folding his arms as he leaned back on his chair thoughtfully. If magic was indeed similar or alike to reiatsu could wizards be humans like Ichigo. Did they have the potential to earn a zanpakuto or achieve bankai? Or could it be-. The thought stopped abruptly before it began to resurface. He shook his head and slowly he commenced on sipping his tea slipping out of reality. Peace and quiet. It was just him, the office and his zanpakuto. The familiar weight on his back, Hyourinmaru, danced on his back comfortably. The green strap hung around his neck as he gripped it softly easing himself with his sword.

'_Hyourinmaru', _Toushiro spoke internally communicating with his inner world seeking audience with the ice dragon, '_this letter has told me that this wizarding school wishes me to attend there.'_

_Wizards and witches? _The dragon roared in laughter as a vien pulsed out of Hitsugaya. As sudden as it began the laugh ceased abruptly as quick as thunder. The dragon smiled lightly. _If Shinigami are a form of existence hidden away from society why wouldn't wizards young boy._The ancient ice dragon hummed in response. He could feel the dragon's competent with his answer awaiting more details of this "letter".

'Ore wa Hitsugaya Toushiro. Your wielder Hyourinmaru',Hitsugaya replied softly reminiscing the dragon's first encounter with him.

Ice shrouded the world as it was shielded by a barrier of snow. The young boy stood completely still, his lips trembling slightly in awe. The cold comforted him like a natural companion that had always been with him. The dragon's wings were like feathers defined by icicles as his wings hovered across the sky. He glittered majestically as his power scattered rigorously inside the inner world. And that moment the ancient ice dragon roared challenging the boy, projecting his voice over the frosty heavens. He rose looming over the world announcing his name gloriously his voice crackling the sky to dignify his godly being which shook the very ground the boy stood on. Hitsugaya froze by the zanpakuto spirit below its feet in reverence. A cold gust of wind blew across the two as their encounter drew to an end. A most cherished memory held by the captain.

Hitsugaya then turned and picked the letter again. This new mission seemed highly improbable. Though he would be briefed more about this mission his duty currently was to wait until the sou-taichou (captain commander) wished to see him and pour out all the information included with the bizarre letter. At the moment he was concerned with the "materials" needed for attending the classes. He paused slightly before turning to look at the school supplies of the letter. His dragon scoffed at the answer he received previously but then quietly waited for his master. Skimming though the list he flinched slightly-

_1 wand_

_A wand Toushiro. _The great ice dragon tensed.

'Ahh..' Though Hitsugaya would have liked to keep his zanpakuto he wondered whether the dragon would feel replaced by a wooden stick. How would a hollow wooden stick be useful in any way? Hitsugaya shook his head in denial. Feeling the concern of his wielder the dragon's striking voice elevated any other form of uncertainty.

_We are one body and a soul, a weapon and a wielder. A shinigami is never without their zanpakuto. I will always be here as your zanpakuto Toushiro. _Hitsugaya smiled deeply and held the back of him sword touching the decorated hilt gingerly.

'Arigato, Hyourinmaru' The dragon's presence then disappeared as calmly as the breeze in the icy heavens of his zanpakuto.

Unfortunately this happiness did not all last. Hitsugaya could sense someone horrendously terrible approaching. The thought of the busty fukutaichou made him cringe in his seat. The woman was trouble.

"Ohaiyo Taichou! Genki desuka?" Matsumoto sung happily bouncing into the office. Her gray eyes gleamed as she smiled before proceeding into the room. Gosh this woman was trouble. The office and Matsumoto indeed did not come hand in hand. In fact if there was something to describe it the result would be death and destruction.

"Oi! Matsumoto hurry up and do your paperwork. There's only a couple left and I expect you to finish it." His demanded sternly. He leaned forward and closed his eyes again picking the few slips of paper into his hand. The other pressed against his cheek wearily as he yawned waiting for his fukutaichou to pick them from his hand. Unfortunately Matsumoto did not move. A pregnant silence covered the room. Toushiro was not amused. His eyes then shifted icely. Irritation irked from the young captains face, his eye leaving a penetrating gaze towards a certain Matsumoto.

"Eheh...Taichou?" Matsumoto forced a smile as she began sneaking back to the door. The captain proceeded to the couch and looked around as he found a black box and a note left behind.

_Taichou,_

_ I found this perfect outfit for you. Please wear it in the future. _

_-Rangiku _

As he slowly opened the box he could feel Matsumoto tense like a stiff log of wood. He could see her longing for his reaction yet he sensed a notion of fear which went along to it. Her eyes fixed away from his as she sensed immediate danger from the young boy. Hitsugaya well knew Matsumoto had not intentionally planned to reveal this..gift. But, he was quite curious of the contents inside it. He tore open the box rigidly and lifted the item inside.

"Nani Kore?" he hissed. Artic air blew across the barrack as the temperature noticeably dropped several notches. Thick layers of ice began to upsurge almost completely casing the office into frost as his reiatsu bursted outwards. He approached his desk and dropped the several slips onto the table. Gripping his zanpakuto his eyes burned as the dragon inside him roared in fury. His hand slammed on his desk angrily as he slowly stood with a spiraling dark aura engulfing his figure fuming uncontrollably.

"EEEEE- I will be leaving now. Please excuse me!"

"MATSUMOTO!"

OMAKE:

"Was that the Hitsugaya-taichou just now?" Renji asked Rukia as they walked past the 10th division barrack. The whole building was completely shrouded in ice while the subordinates cringed at the deafening cold and the culprit of it. The air was frosty as if it was indeed winter. But, the two shinigami made their way past the division and inclined themselves into a small chat.

"Hai, Matsumoto must have done it then," Rukia answered his question.

"Ahh I wonder what happened this time though. It seems quite serious."

"It none too serious. I think I know what Matsumoto pulled off though," Rukia whispered quietly as a smirk creeped up her face. She slowly tip-toed and whispered in the other's ear. Renji's eyes busted open widening to the fullest extent. He was mortified and almost too shocked answer. His mouth dropped opened hanging like a stone figure as he stopped abruptly posing like an idiot.

``EHHHHHH!``

T.B.C

xXxXxXxXxX

A/N: How was that? Was it bad? Ok? Please leave a review and if I really sucked it's ok to tell me straight on. I don't mind unless you don't put a reason without backing it up. I'm still beginning to write stories and gain more experience so the more critiques the better. 3 You guys. Hope you liked it!

Translations (Note: I am learning Japanese at school soo some may not be exactly right):

1. **_Taichou_** -Captain

2. **_Ore Wa _ _**- I am (Males-kinda like introducing themselves)

3. **_Ohaiyo Taichou! Genki Desuka?- _** Informal greeting: Hello. How are you/Are you alright?

4. _**Nani Kore?**_ - What is this?


	2. Never Alone

**Author's Note:** Sorry this is going to be an extremely short chapter. And when I say short I mean really short. I haven't been updating that much because I've been busy. Pretty busy. Well busy enough to delay updating. I promise a longer one next time and I will revise all the mistakes and hopefully re-upload the better chapters later on. For now you just need to put up with this. I know it sucks (BIG TIME even for me…I can barely revise it cause it's so bad for me) but I don't feel like leaving my story just empty with one chapter. And I know you will criticize me for this but go on ahead. You have every right to! I will post of the translations to chapter one shortly.

-Kiriko Minata

Hitsugaya walked out of his cubicle in a mess. Hogwarts was no doubt a big obscurity that needed to be countered. He couldn't go alone. The school was too possibly hard to maintain with only him. The problem was he needed a team.

Hitsugaya sighed as he headed towards the rooftop. He softly placed himself on the red shingles that were an inch from each tile. His back was flat against the red brick-like surface and he wrapped his hand around his head. He could hear the birds chirping and see the wings flap gently as they flew in the sky: all troubles almost faded away. The captain slowly placed his zanpakuto beside him as he closed his eyes to the serene peace. The clear sky hung above him and quietly, slowly he drifted softly into his thoughts.

Hitsugaya at this point would have fell asleep but his captain duties had a need of dire attention that needed to be placed into it. This meant intellectual thinking and stress on most occasions. The selection of members was crucial to a team and Hitsugaya well knew that the team he would create would lead to trouble. The kind of trouble-unknown-but trouble was definitely what was in store for the team or more specifically the leader, Htisguaya. First was Matsumoto. While other captains would deem their lieutenant worthy of attending any mission in any occasion, Hitsugaya, on the other hand, did not know whether or not Matsumoto would help making this mission sucessful. She was possibly disruptive and could possibly turn the whole mission upside down but she was, nonetheless, his lieutenant after all for a reason, the reason in which the young captain never was able to come up with. She could be useful in her ways (not that Hitsugaya labeled her beautiful or attractive in any way) but if she was to play drunk or be insanely happy they would get to much attention. A silver haired "young" child would attract enough as was. Not to mention the colour of his eyes was abnormal as well. If he had a choice Rukia would have been decent. But along with Rukia would have to be Ichigo and with Ichigo there would be Abarari and red and orange would be suspicious and rather strange. Silver, orange and red were not very common. Not to mention put all together. Matsumoto had also a gang as well which included Ikkaku and Yumichika. The three almost come hand and hand with each other. Trouble would definitely be lurking behind with all of them included. And the problems would continue and continue onwards. Of course, the decision would have to be made whether or not he would go solo or in a group. The guise would be almost hard to maintain with everyone being so different. They would possibly be outcasts but then who could say some wizards weren't the same….

'_Boy'_

The prodigy shifted his gaze towards his zanpakuto. '_Hyourimaru…'_

'_At ease. Tell me what troubles you.'_

The familiar realm of ice shrouded his surrounding. The dragon's eyes were piercing red yet strong and dignified. His body was long beautiful and elongated blue that defined his scales which bonded in ice. The dragon waited slowly for his owner's reply as he curled his tail in a spiral behind him.

'_A team…' _Hitsugaya spoke slowly towards the spirit. And, as he fell into the dragon's cold warmth he poured his troubles releasing the anxiety he felt towards it. After minutes of explanations the dragon laughed knowingly at his wielder.

'_Ease your troubles. You are never alone.'_

And the sky was azure, the sun hanging brightly along the horizon. As he opened his eyes he was no longer on ice but along the red tiles which decorated the surface underneath the clouds. It was rather "warm" outside and Hitsugaya no longer felt the comfort of the damp chilly breezes of the wind. But, he smiled a rather smug smile that creeped up from the corners of his lips. The sheer joy in light of the moment still remained as he griped his zanpakuto. He felt the rim of the blade as he gingerly ran down the decorated hilt on his back. No, he wouldn't be alone.

'_Arigato Hyourimaru. Ie, Tomodachi.' _

**Translations:**

Arigato: Thank you

Ie: No

Tomodachi: Friend


	3. A Visit From A Friend

**Author Note:**

Hello Everybody! I'm sorry for the late updates. The truth is I haven't really planned out the story very thoroughly and I had some trouble putting this part of it together. Please forgive me. I did promise this chapter would be longer and yes it is longer! Heads up, the first few chapters will be about our favourite captain shiro-kun and his gang! I will try to get into more of the harry potter and gang as well as the sorting as soon as I can. Possibly the next two to three chapters with the materials and touring of Hogwarts and surrounding areas but definitely after that they will meet them pretty soon hopefully with an interaction. As for updates I decided to put them on my profile so you guys can expect when the chapters will be released. They may come 1-2 days earlier or maybe later (if something happens) but that's what you can expect. Also sorry for making Ichigo unable to remember Hitsugaya. I just made it so he just had forgotten but not completely. This chaper is different from the previous ones. There will be more flashbacks and more information of the actual story. It is progressing pretty well in my mind. Thank you very much guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

The day passed slowly yet surely. The sun rose and set above and below the horizon with the shining moon hanging abroad in the crystal clear sky. The stars glowed illuminating the pale darkness with specks of beauty glittering across the night's blanket. Ichigo lay, in his bed, his head tilted towards the bedside pillow, pondering how long his regular days would last. This consisted of fighting hollows outside his house and was quite the regular occurance. Eradicating the darkness in the soul and sending them into their soul burial was his job as a shinigami. His "normal" was quite unusual indeed. He had grown quite accustomed to this. But, he wondered whether something different would happen. Like a sudden change that could sweep him off his feet and hurdle him to another world. Of course he was unaware of what was going to happen. He was oblivious of the events that were about to unfold. Ichigo sat in his room he enjoyed the serene peace of his home. The white painted walls, the smell of his room, the familiar closet in which Rukia "borrowed", and his desk all gave him a motherly tenderness. He could just close his eyes and envision himself in the presence of his deceased mother. But, before he reconciled the events prior to that he disregarded it, the sense of regret he felt towards the subject was great and in result immediately ceased his train of thought. He shook his head viscously and opened his eyes again. The lights flickered like a broken bulb that tinkered in a demining light. And then the lights shut off and he drifted into a dark state of nothingness.

Ouch...There was something disturbingly heavy on his back. Ichigo groaned. Something or someone was on top of him and was literally stepping on him. Tired and frustrated Ichigo twitched shifting himself slowly and retaliated like the lion he was.

"Get off!" Ichigo cried releasing the subject from his back.

"Ohaiyo Ichigo!" chirped a familiar voice. Ichigo opened his eyes slowly as light began entering his eyes. A familiar raven haired girl smiled delightedly as she was sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Rukia. Don't step on me when I'm sleeping!"

"Ara. Ichigo I would never." Rukia laughed. Drearily Ichigo rubbed his eyes as he sat upright on his bed yawning. He stretched his arms upwards and then returned to Rukia puzzled.

"Rukia why are you here? I thought you were in soul society."

"Atari. I was in Soul society but there's something exciting going on!" Her eyes lit up as the black orbs glowed.

"Exiciting..." Ichigo drawled. He was sceptical. He watched as the girl began to take out her drawing pad and her pencil quickly as she was in pursuit of drawing her doodles.

"Kore wa," Rukia's tone darkened, "Hitsugaya taicho."

"Ruka, your drawings aren't helping."

"Urusai!" Rukia threw a hard punch and Ichigo flew flying to the wall of his bed. He was definitely too tired for all the ruckess. He couldn't even imagine what his family was hearing from the outside.

"Teme!...Kite! Who let you in?"

"Baka Ichigo." Rukia shot back, "Dare? I just came through the window."

"Chotomate kudasai. So no one knows you are here?"

"Atari!" Rukia grinned proudly. Ichigo stared at her in disbelief. Ara- Teihendesu. This was going to be a problem. Ichigo left himself release a sigh.

"So, Rukia what were you telling me?" Rukia glanced at Ichigo with a "don't insult my work" face as she picked up her doodle sketch. And there it was...The picture looked like a stick person with an afro pointing upwards. It was exaggerated upwards almost 3 times the size of the figure's body. The body formation itself was deformed and had a certain blob aspect to it. Like a balloon with a huge bulge attached to it. Ichigo at first spared himself to look at the picture. He now stared at it in puzzlement. He had not remembered a taichou named Hitsugaya not that he recall of. But, he remembered a certain white haired boy who was with Matsumoto once. What was his name?

"Rukia, are you telling me that Hitsugaya-taichou is an overweight, tall, man with very long hair like Ukitake's except sticking upwards?" Ichigo speculated rubbing his hand over his chin sitting with his legs crossed on the bed. Rukia's face darkened.

"IIEEE!" Rukia screamed. Ichigo was doubfounded, though he thought his observations were seemingly correct. Rukia's face darkened as she started to tremble with anger. She pounded the sketchbook into Ichigo's face as stomped on him. Ichigo blanked out for a couple hours afterwards until he woke up and they resumed the chatting.

_2 hours later_

"So what were you getting at?" A big lump stuck onto Ichigo's as he rubbed it gingerly. Rukia did hit hard enough to make it hurt but then again she was Rukia. The raven haired girl was silent for a while then turned around her face calm and relaxed. She looked serious now.

"Ichigo you will meet Hitsugaya taichou again very shortly. But, I was sent here to send you a message from Soul Society."

"Rukia you said that they didn't know you were here before-"

"Ichigo," Rukia stated firmly. Ichigo quietened and went back to his sitting position as Rukia slowly began to speak again. "That was 2 hours ago. After I knocked you out a hell butterfly was sent and I reported back to the barracks of the 10th division. I have a special mission now and I was sent back with a message for you."

"All in 2 hours?"

"Atari mai daro." Rukia said. Ichigo stared at her blankly unsure of what to think. He paused for a moment and then commenced in asking some questions. After all it was only 2 hours ago that Rukia came with news of something exicting and now the atmosphere was completely different.

"What is it?"

"Nani?"

"The mission." Ichigo replied.

"There seems to be some strange presence in England. It's in a wizarding school called Hogwarts and there is an usually high, unstable amount of reiatsu in the area. As a substitute shinigami it is your duty to assist us in this task. There needs to be 5 members attending as students. And there will be 2 members posing as teachers. But...there's a catch," Rukia grimaced. Her eyes were cold, distant and she bit her lip as if trying to break something to Ichigo.

"What is the catch?" Ichigo questioned. Ichigo was uncertain what to think and what to expect. He listened to Rukia and then he felt his whole world crumbing down.

"Ichigo...you won't see your family again for 5 years."

_2 hours earlier_

Hitsugaya stared distantly at the sky. As he was forming the team he had made the layout for the members. 5 of them would be students in different houses. One in Slytherin it was called, one in Hufflepuff, two in Gryffindor and one in Ravenclaw. An unknown shinigami who pose as a teacher with a certain agreement with Albus Dumbledore. He was still unsure who that person was. It was already arranged with the soutaichou though details were very very scarce. Earlier Hitsugaya had called the members to gather up in his barrack. There were:

-Kira

-Rukia

-Matsumoto

-Abarai

-Hanataro

-Ichigo (absent due to reasons that Rukia could not express)

-Himself

-Unknown

His teal orbs looked at the list in disbelief. This team looked quite handy. All had attended and they seemed very quiet when he shushed them to silence. They looked back at him awaiting what he had to say. The young captain cleared his throat.

"Everyone here?" Hitsugaya looked around the room for confirmation.

"Hai Hitsugaya taichou. Ichigo can't make it though."

"Soka?" Hitsugaya questioned looking at Rukia. She was silent and Hitsugaya concerted it as a yes and moved on. "I'm sure you heard of the mission soutaicho had assigned me haven't you?"

"Hai," they all replied.

"I have gathered all of you to accompany along with me to Hogwarts, a wizarding school, to find out this strange amount of riatsu."

"You mean the humans who use wands and like flick them to make things?" Hanatarou asked.

"Hai."

"You actually believe them taichou?" Matsumoto asked. A flicker of irritation flashed across the young prodigy as he folded his arms.

"Wakaranai. But that could be an explanation. I will explain you more about the details shortly but someone will have to inform Ichigo about this matter." An icy glare reverted onto Rukia. He was not sure how she had known of Ichigo's absence. He was sceptical and thought of the possible scenarios. But Rukia was indeed the one that was closest to that orange haired teen and he paused and then confirmed it was a good idea. "Rukia, you will go tell him."

"Nani? Taichou wakaranai desu." Rukia argued.

"Both you and Abarai will tell him," Hitsugaya answered blankly. "You all are dismissed."

"Hai," they all said in unison. In a shunpo all of them disspeared. The meeting had finished as fast as the meeting had begun.

_Present_

"5 years," Ichigo said incoherently. He was torn apart. What was he going to do?

A.N: Translations will be posted soon. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. A quick note to you guys I am currently posting on update dates and my mood. They will reflect how fast I will post the chapter. Read my profile and you will know around when I`ll update. thank you guys!

-Kiriko Minata


End file.
